Harry Potter & Digimon & The Philosiphers Stone
by Kamen Rider Leonite
Summary: When Takuya woke up on a weekend morning, he never expected an invitation to wizard's school! Now he and some of his friends will travel to England, meeting new friends, new enemies and becoming entangled in a plot that few can comprehend.PROLOUGE REDONE
1. Prologue: The Dark Lord's Defeat

The digital world is a world that, as far as people know, was made by man. Because of this, it also reflects the world of man, earth. Down to even the smallest details...

_10 years ago, Frontier Digiworld_

In a forest nearby Seraphimon's castle, a blue portal opened. Few, even with time to observe this portal, would have any way of knowing that this portal lead to the medieval and magical realm known as Witchelny, the realm of mystical digimon such as Wizardmon and the like. Out of the portal came a fiery relative of the Wizardmon family, wielding two matchsticks like wands and dressed in red. Quickly he rushed towards Seraphimon's castle, stopping only due to the presence of Seraphimon's advisor Scorcerymon being at the gate. "FlameWizardmon, you arrival is swift" Scorcerymon commented "even swifter than usual."

"But of course brother, it is not every day that all three realms are saved" FlameWizardmon replied, his eyes clearly brimming with excitement.

Scorcerymon's eyes widened "So the rumours are true, the blight of the wizarding realms is gone?" he whispered.

FlameWizardmon merely smiled "there is no need for secrecy brother, I have to deliver the information to the three Celestial Lords anyway so I will tell both of you at the same time" he explained "I've been tasked with informing all the major groups aside from the Royal Knights themselves, they are simply the first of these groups."

Scorcerymon sighed "time is of the essence" he said simply, the two wizard digimon disappearing with a pop, a small amount of flame and frost briefly appearing in their absence.

As both wizard digimon apparated into the main throne room, FlameWizardmon was surprised to see the three Celestial lord digimon, that is Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, gathered together, evidently having gathered to meet and discuss issues involving the digital world. "FlameWizardmon, we meet once again, I assume that he brings us good news Sorcerymon?" Seraphimon asked.

"Good news indeed my lord" Scorcerymon said, kneeling before the three angelic digimon "FlameWizardmon reports that He Who Must Not Be Named has been eliminated"

This surprised the three angel digimon. While Voldermort may not have been regarded as much of a threat to those who had not felt the power of him and his followers, mainly outside of Britain, he represented a very real threat to the digital world, if he ever managed to make it into the Digiworld. It is well known by most of the more powerful digimon that they themselves, as well as the digital world, derived a small amount of its powers from the power of the dreams and hopes of humans, and if this was exploited by a dark wizard with such ambitions as Voldermort... well Seraphimon still held memories from another realm, many years ago from his own perspective, having seen just what kind of carnage a human corrupted by darkness could inflict upon both the human and digital world. As a result, the three had been preparing for when Voldermort would make his move for the last few months.

"How?" Ophanimon asked "was it because of that human wizard that he feared?"

"Dumbledore? Impossible" Cherubimon exclaimed, his deep and rough voice making it sound like rolling thunder "I do not doubt the man is a powerful wizard, but even our powers combined couldn't destroy that dark wizard, although as to why I do not know"

"Indeed m'lords and lady, Dumbledore wasn't the man who defeated him, but a mere infant" FlameWizardmon started "The details we know is that he attacked the Potters, you know of them I trust?" he asked, the Celestial Digimon nodding their heads, having heard of some of those who had fought against Voldermort, the Potters being high on the list "well, the reports say that while the two adult Potters died, for some reason when he tried to do the same to the baby, something happened. Only Wisemon truly knows of what happened and doesn't wish to divulge how, but somehow the killing curse backfired on to He Who Must Not Be Named and only gave the baby a scar".

"And of the destinies of those we asked about, the one who would be tied to the end of Voldermort?" Ophanimon asked, Cherubimon making a gesture that one would find similar to an eyebrow raise in confusion.

"Five have their fates tied to this baby, that's all I could get out of Wisemon, he didn't specify which" FlameWizardmon grumbled "he's been getting very secretive recently regarding the future."

"Five of whom?" Cherubimon questioned.

"Not a detail we wish to discuss at this moment Cherubimon, but let's just say that it's a preparation for the future" Seraphimon replied, Cherubimon turning back to the two Wizard digimon, a frown clear on his face.

"I understand then" Cherubimon rumbled "but what of the Potter boy, what is his fate?"

"Dumbledore has decided that the boy will live with his closest relatives, a non-magical family. He says it's for the best but much like Wisemon refuses to explain why as of the time being" FlameWizardmon said.

"The man is wise, I am sure I speak for all of us when I say that we agree with this decision" Ophanimon said, a quick nod from Cherubimon and Seraphimon confirming this.

Ophanimon and Cherubimon moved to leave, clearly deciding that they needed to make changes in their own realms accordingly to act upon this news, when Seraphimon asked a question, causing the two to pause in their departure "and of this boy, what is the boy's name?"

FlameWizardmon took out a sheet of paper, one that was crimson red "according to the information given to me by Lord Medieval Gallentmon himself, the boy's name is Harry, Harry Potter" he explained.


	2. Chapter 1: The Destined Warriors

**_Disclaimer:Nothing in this fanfiction at the moment is mine_**

A quiet morning dawned upon Japan, a perfectly calm quiet morning, which was then completely ruined for Takuya as he found an owl in his bedroom. The resulting yell of fright could be heard all over the neighbourhood.

Takuya's mom, Yuriko, entered the room "What's wrong Takuya?" she asked, then turned and saw the owl "oh" Yuriko simply said "well I guess you have got my spark after all, I thought you had taken after your father a bit too much"

"Honey? What's going-"Takuya's dad, Hiroaki, entered Takuya's room, then stopped and said "a letter owl huh?" he asked

"Letter owl?" Takuya asked

Yuriko sighed "Takuya, its time I let you know, you have magical blood in your veins" she said

"In other words" Hiroaki said "you're a wizard son"

A few seconds of silence passed, followed by a loud shout of "WHAT?!" from Takuya.

"A wizard" Yuriko repeated "you take after my side of the family, pure magic blood"

"You mean you're a witch?" Takuya asked

"Yes, you're mum is a witch Takuya" Hiroaki said "But I thought you said neither of their magic sides matured enough"

Yuriko sighed "Something must've triggered it" she replied

"Hold on, I got lost around about you being a witch" Takuya said.

"Well Takuya, it ends up that there's a whole other side of the world that few muggles, that's non-magical people" Hiroaki explained "don't know about, stuff like dragons, wands, broomsticks and all that sort of stuff"

"Ok, following you so far" Takuya said "But what do you mean by magic blood?"

Yuriko sighed again "when both you and Shinya were born, we had you checked to see whether you two had magical abilities, but neither of you did" she explained "the thing I don't get is how they've manifested now"

Takuya sighed, at least Shinya wasn't here, he was at a friend's house and would go crazy with all this "Well let's see what this owl has" he said, taking off the letter when he noticed his mum toss a bronze coin at the owl which caught the coin, then place it in a small leather pouch.

"That was a knut, magical money" Yuriko explained

With a small nod of understanding, Takuya opened the letter, which then covered his room with light. As it died down Takuya looked around, then noticed what had changed, his phone. "What now?" Takuya asked, as the phone morphed into his red D-Tector "oh no"

"What's wrong Takuya?" Hiroaki asked, and then saw the changing phone "what's happening to your phone?"

Takuya sighed "It looks like I have a story to tell you guys about now" he said, but before he could start he heard distant sounds of footsteps "huh?" he said, looking outside his bedroom window and seeing Koji, Koichi, Zoe and who he assumed were all of their parents. When Takuya let the group in, Koji immediately started questioning him.

"Takuya, did you get one of these letters?" Koji said "which had some light in it?" After saying this Koji, Koichi and Zoe held up three letters similar to Takuya's.

Takuya sighed, he knew what was coming "yeah, come on in guys, my mum and dad can explain the owl, but we need to explain the phone thing" he said, the two extra families coming in.

"Magic?" Zoe asked "a bit farfetched don't you think?"

The kids had moved up to Takuya's room while the adults discussed both the magic side of things and the story the four had just told them.

"You're right Zoe, it's a bit strange" Takuya said "but no weirder than what any of us have done"

Koichi nodded "That's a good point, plus only one person could change our phones back" he pointed out

"The celestials" Koji finished for his brother "But which one?"

"Does it really matter, their all purified" Zoe said

"But why give us our D-Tectors?" Takuya asked

"Read your letter, it should explain the reason. All of ours told us to come here anyway" Koichi replied.

"Which means J.P and Tommy didn't get letters, otherwise they'd be here right now" Takuya said, then looked at his letter and read aloud "_Legendary Chosen one of Fire, It has come to the attention of Seraphimon, Ophanimon and myself that when you and a few of the other chosen ones, no doubt with you right now, have awakened magical powers. Now while most of you would not usually, We have come to the conclusion that those of you affected with intense amounts of energy would have your powers appear_" Takuya paused "What does that mean?" he asked

The four thought for a few minutes, then Koichi clicked his fingers "Cherubimon turned me into Duskmon, which could've done it" he said

"And both you and I used Unified Spirit Evolution Takuya" Koji said "so that explains ours"

"But what about mine?" Zoe asked "My powers don't add up at all"

The teens paused again, then Takuya got it "Your Human Spirit was the one taken by Grumblemon the longest right Zoe?" he asked

"Yeah, but what does that have anything to do with it?" Zoe replied

"I see what he's talking about" Koji said "your spirit would have taken on some of the energy Grumblemon was given, and it stayed with him after being scanned by Takuya"

"That would've helped too, given that Takuya already had dormant magic" Koichi added.

"Makes sense" Zoe said "Takuya read on would you?"

Takuya picked up the letter again and continued reading "_As we feel responsible, we have taken a precaution. We have enlisted you four in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a boarding school for magic in what you humans know as the United Kingdom. A second letter should have arrived for your parents, and if they are willing to let you go then Hogwarts will be sending a representive around to fetch you. Given that you use magic as well as spirits, we are concerned that you four would be targets, and Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the human world, magic or otherwise. Your old spirits are just a precaution_

_With Regards_

_His Excellency, Lord Cherubimon._"

"Magic school? But I just got used to regular school" Zoe complained

"You have to admit it would be fun though" Koichi pointed out. "And the Celestials are right; we'd be sitting ducks staying here"

Koji smirked "and using spells would come in handy, for anything brute force can't beat" Koji muttered, remembering his multiple battles with Crusadermon. "But why would they give us the spirits and thus make us targets?"

"We're targets without our spirits" Takuya said "Cherubimon showed us that before with..." Takuya trailed off, realising he was going into emotionally insecure territory.

"Duskmon" Koichi finished for Takuya "its ok Takuya, I'm at rest with that now, but thanks for consideration"

As the four sat in Takuya's room, each in thought, they heard slips of the argument going on downstairs between the parents.

"...ridiculous, if what they say is true they just got back..." Koji's dad, Kousei, shouted

"This school could help them..." Yuriko explained

"But what if they're attacked while they're there?" Zoey's mother, Aoi, asked.

"Impossible" Yuriko replied "While Dumbledore is headmaster; Hogwarts is the safest place in the world"

"And even if they did, they could use those spirits of theirs, they used them to fight before" Tomoko, Koichi's and Koji's mother, pointed out.

"And apparently they fought well even without them" Marino, Zoey's father, added, causing Zoey to blush.

"But they'll be in danger from a whole new threat, one that almost none of us have even seen" Satomi, Koji's stepmom, said.

"They'll be in danger regardless of whether they go or not" Hiroaki pointed out.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Kousei spoke up "Tomoko, you rely on Koichi because of your health don't you?"

"Don't you think of dragging this in as a reason for those two not to go, I can handle myself-"Tomoko cried

"It's not that" Kousei said "I was just wondering if there was some alternative way to look after you, if those boys stay it will just make us all targets, while they're at this... Hogwarts was it? Well while they're there, none of us can be targeted"

"Not much of a choice" Aoi said "They have to go"

"Only if they want to" Satomi pointed out.

I'd guess that they've been listening to us this whole time" Yuriko said "Kids you can come downstairs." The four chosen ones looked at each other, then walked downstairs and were greeted with the sight of all of their parents all looking at them.

"Mum..." Koichi started

"Don't worry Koichi" Tomoko said "we'll figure out some assistance, if you want to do this" she looked at Koji "either of you, go do it"

The four teens looked at each other, then nodded "We've decided we're going to go to Hogwarts" Takuya said, speaking for the group.

It was two hours later, the children having gone round and fetched suitcases and what they needed. In each of the letters they had found a list of supplies they needed to get, along with notes from Seraphimon saying "_Due to the situation, you four have all been given a special vault in Gringotts, the wizard bank. Ask for vault 511, the number code is 1337_" At times the kids wondered if the Celestial Lord Digimon had gained senses of humour when being reborn.

As the four kids sat around the living room, all the adults having said their goodbyes already leaving only Takuya's parents around, they each wondered what this new school would be like. Koji and Koichi were worrying slightly about their mother, but due to her reassurance, they were thinking more about the school.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door, sounding like a cannon shot. As each of the kids recovered from the shock of the knock, they heard the door creak open "ah you must be the person who was going to pick up the kids" Yuriko said in fluent English.

"Yea'" a low and gruff voice said. The four chosen kids walked out into the hallway and saw a huge man with a black beard and equally large coat "these are the kids?" he asked.

"Yes, but they don't know how to speak English" Yuriko pointed out.

"Not to worry" the man said, taking out four silver coloured pills "these have a charm that allows the swallower to speak and understand English as well as any other language they know"

After conveying this to the kids, each one swallowed their pill "What the... hey I can speak English!" Takuya said.

"Well that was what that charm was supposed ta' do" the man said "The name's Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts"

"Nice to meet you" Koji said "so you're going to take us there?"

"Not quite, I've got to pick up another kid first, and then take you all to Diagon Alley for supplies" Hagrid explained "then you lot will stay at the Leaky Cauldron til the travelin' day"

Yuriko pulled Takuya aside "alright Takuya, this is goodbye. Get the others to send owl mail here, we'll give it to the other parents" she said, pulling Takuya into a hug "stay safe"

"Ok mum, your embarrassing me" Takuya said, blushing. The four teens gathered beside Hagrid "so how are we getting to the next place?"

"Special transport" Hagrid said, as he took out a white orb and muttered "Figgus's Fish and Chip shop" And then in a flash of light, they vanished.


	3. Chapter 2: The Boy and the Bank

**A/N:See the first chapter for the disclamer, also parts of this may seem very simmilar to Philosipers Stone, but theres a reason behind it. The human form shown later on is mine though.**

As the flash died down the four Chosen children looked around and saw that they were no longer in Takuya's house, but in an quiet little fish and chip shop"those Celestials sure know how to make up a good portkey" Hagrid said as the small group moved outside, the shop owner just giving the group a bored wave, into the rain and followed Hagrid to the docks.

"Portkey?"Zoe asked

"Enchanted object designed to take someone to an already chosen location" Hagrid explained "but few are that smooth". Looking around he frowned "I hate to ask you lot for too much, but do you have anything that can fly?"

The three boys all looked at Zoe "What? I can't carry all four of you at once!" she pointed out.

"She has a point" Koichi said "and apart from that we have nothing that can fly"

Hagrid shuffled nervously "well I didn't want ta use it, but I can use a bit of magic to fly two of you and myself" he said

"Then Zoe can carry the other" Koji pointed out.

"Alright then" Zoe said, fractal code materialising as she scanned it past the D-Tector "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" she announced, a tornado of wind energy surrounding her as her body changed. The wind cleared and revealed Zoe had turned into the Human spirit of wind "Kazemon" she announced, posing.

"Ok, you two" Hagrid said, pointing at both Koji and Koichi "are with me, and your with her" he finished, pointing at Takuya then Kazemon. As the two brother walked over to Hagrid, he grabbed them in one arm and open up his umbrella causing the three to fly away from the dock as Kazemon grabbed Takuya's arms and flew after them.

As they flew on Takuya yelled "hey Zoe, are you ok?"

"Why do you ask" Kazemon panted, exhaustion evident.

"Because you're dipping!" Takuya shouted as the pair started diving towards the ocean.

"Addolorato! I'm not used to passengers" Zoe shouted "Slide Evolution! Zephyrmon!" she announced, quickly changing into the stronger beast spirit and getting back on course, to Takuya's relief. As time passed on the group eventually got to a hut on a rock.

"Why are we going here Hagrid?" Koji asked "I mean who could live here?"

"Not a case of livin', more a case of someone not wanting him to answer" Hagrid replied The four looked at each other in worry, but then Hagrid grinned and said "don' worry though, these people shouldn't have anything I can't handle" as he raised his fist and knocked on the door, sounding more like a cannon than anything else. Unfortunately due to Hagrid's massive strength the whole door got knocked inwards. "Wait here" Hagrid murmured to the four, walking inside the house. Again they heard snippets of the conversation, but what really got their attention was when they heard Hagrid shout "A CAR CRASH?"

The group walked in slowly, seeing that Hagrid, now red with anger, was yelling at a fat man with a thick moustache and a thin woman with a long neck. Next to the two adults was a pudgy boy blond haired who looked very much like the man, minus the moustache, and in-between all of this they saw a boy with messy black hair, handed down clothes, glasses and, strangest of all, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. As they heard the argument go back and forth, along with the tale behind the black haired boy **(Which I assume you who have read the book know how it goes)** they sat back listening until finally the fat man snapped and shouted "I AM NOT PAYING HIM FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS"

The chosen all instinctively stepped back, Koji looked at the others as they did so _The digiworld made us a bit more careful_ he thought, as Hagrid pulled up his umbrella and started spinning it around

"NEVER - INSULT – ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE – IN - FRONT – OF - ME!" he thundered, bringing his umbrella down and pointing it at the pudgy boy. Purple lightning shot out of the umbrella hitting the boy as he sprouted a pig's tail. The two adults went to comfort the boy whilst Hagrid and the black haired boy chuckled at the pudgy boy's status. "I'm not supposed ta use too much magic, I meant to turn him into a pig but..." Hagrid started.

"That boy looked like a pig already" Koichi said, causing the group to laugh.

"Ah right, introductions" Hagrid said "Harry, this is Koichi, his brother Koji and their friends Zoe and Takuya" he said pointing to each in turn "and you lot, this is Harry Potter."

"Hi Harry" Takuya said, shaking hands with him "nice to meet ya"

"It's nice to meet you to" Harry replied "You all...?"

Zoe smiled "yes we're all going to Hogwarts too, we just found out about our magic as well" she said.

Hagrid cleared his throat "best we be headin' to sleep, got a lot ta do in the mornin'", then he lowered his voice to a whisper "could yer lot not tell anyone else at Hogwarts about that little display? It's just I'm not allowed to use magic, 'cept to get yer all"

"Why?" Takuya asked

"Oh, well – truth is I was at Hogwarts meself, but I got – er – expelled. They snapped my wand and everything. But Dumbledore let me stay as gameskeeper. Great man Dumbledore"

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked

"It's gettin' late, lots ter do tomorrow" Hagrid said loudly "books, supplies, all that" He took of his thick black coat and passed it to the combined group "yer can kip under that, don't worry if it wriggles, some door mice may still be in there"

As dawns light rose the next morning, Takuya sat up, staring around "so, it wasn't a dream" he muttered.

"Not unless we're all still dreaming" Koji said "and I've already tried making a bottle of water appear, nothing"

Zoe rubbed her eyes as she sat up as well "hey guys... so, not a dream?" she asked

Both Takuya and Koji shook their heads. "Though as much" Zoe muttered.

Then each of the teens looked over at Harry's side of the coat, where an owl was tapping on the window "All right, I'm getting up" Harry mumbled, getting up and opening the window. The owl swooped in, dropped the newspaper on Hagrid and then started savaging the coat, waking Koichi up with a startled yelp.

"Corrupted angels, my own brother and now an owl, what's going to attack me next?" Koichi muttered.

Harry looked at Hagrid, who was lying on the couch "Hagrid, there's an owl-"he started

"Pay him" Hagrid grunted

"What?"

Takuya smiled "don't worry Harry, my mum payed an owl the other day, I know what to do" he said, rustling through Hagrid's pockets, pulling out and assortment of object, not all of which were just objects, until he pulled out some coins "which coins should I use Hagrid?" Takuya asked

"Five knuts, the little bronze ones" Hagrid said

Takuya grabbed five and passed them to Harry "you're the one who let it in, you pay it" Takuya said with a smile, Zoe then slapping him in the back of the head

"Lazy" Zoe muttered "we all just got up"

"But he's the one who let it in!" Takuya protested, as Harry placed the coins inside a leather pouch the owl was carrying. The owl then flew out the window.

"Right, best be off, lots ter do today, we have to go buy all your stuff in London" Hagrid said, sitting up and stretching.

"Um Hagrid, I haven't got any money – and you heard Uncle Vernon last night – he won't pay for me to go and learn magic" Harry said.

"Don' yeh worry about money, your parents left you quite a bit of money" Hagrid said

"But if they're house was destroyed-"

"If they left you a decent size of money, then they probably put it in a bank" Koji pointed out "otherwise it could be easily stolen"

"Koji's right, first stop for us is the wizard bank, Gringotts, Wizard Bank. I gotta do some Hogwarts business there too. Harry you have some of your cake, easy breakfast" Hagrid said

"What about us?" the others complained.

Hagrid frowned "that's a point, Dumbledore said that someone else would be coming to get yer lot some breakfast, but I can't see them" he muttered "That reminds me, I have to send a letter to Dumbledore" he took out a quill, parchment and an owl. As he scribbled a letter telling Dumbledore that he had the kids, there was a knock on the door. Each of the children looked at each other, and then Takuya went to the door and opened it.

To the chosen children's surprise, it was none other than Ranamon! "Hey guys, good ta see ya'll again!" Ranamon said, western accent thick and heavy

"What are you doing here Ranamon?" Zoe asked cautiously.

Ranamon beamed "ya'll didn't think that you were the only ones affected did ya?" she asked "And I brought ya'll breakfast" she added, showing the group some cut up fish "sorry, nothing else round here" she quickly added, a bit embarrassed.

The chosen were slightly suspicious of Ranamon, cautiously approaching the fish. Ranamon sighed "look, I'm not a bad guy anymore ok? I'm going to the school as a student, and it would help if you guys weren't bein' so hostile t'wards me"

The four quickly huddled "Can we trust her?" Zoe asked quietly.

"I'm proof that anyone who's been evil can be purified, I say we can" Koichi pointed out.

"Cherubimon was purified, so Ranamon has probably, I say yes too" Takuya added.

"She couldn't attack us anyway, we outnumber, I'll agree with the others" Koji said

Zoe sighed "ok" she said, then broke away from the huddle and turned to Ranamon "we believe you Ranamon, sorry for being so... distrustful" she apologized

Ranamon waved her hand "Nah, you guys have a good reason behind that" she said, then added "so, you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right!" Takuya said "Hagrid, Harry, this is Ranamon. Ranamon, Rubeus Hagrid and Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet yer" Hagrid said, shaking the water fairy digimon's hand, while Harry just gawked at the fact there was a digimon in front of him.

"Oh, by the way" Ranamon said "The winged guys gave me this" she said, showing them a D-Tector, sea blue and deep green in colour. She held it out "human mode! Side devolution!" she shouted, turning into a girl wearing a green shirt, navy jacket and jeans, had green eyes and blue tinged black hair "Like this, just call me Rana" she said.

The now five chosen turned to the still gawking Harry "I think we need to explain some things" Zoe said

"Ya think?" Koji replied sarcasticly.

One quick explanation about their spirits later, the five chosen ones looked at Harry "Anything else you want to know?" Koji asked, Harry shaking his head "good"

"Anyway, you got yer stuff all of you? Come on then" Hagrid said, the group walking out on to the rock, the sun shining brightly. A wooden boat was tied up beside the rock, with some water in it due to the storm.

"How did you guys get here?" Harry asked, looking around for a second boat.

"Flew" came the response of all but Rana

"Flew?" Harry asked astounded

"Yeah, but I need to take yer back in this – now that your all here I'm not s'pposed ter use magic" Hagrid said, getting in the boat

"We have the same problem as before" Koji pointed out "there's too many of us"

Takuya nodded "If we all tried to fit in that boat it'd sink" he added

Rana shook her head "honestly, what am I chopped liver?" she asked, taking out her D-Tector and materialising several bands of fractal code "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" she shouted, data surrounding her body "Calamarimon!" she announced, revealing her more monstrous beast form as she tossed herself into the water.

"I'll lighten the load, Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Zoe announced, transforming once again into her human spirit "Kazemon" As Harry and Hagrid got into the boat, Calamarimon used her tentacles to grab Koji, Koichi and Takuya and Kazemon took flight.

"To keep up with yer lot is gonna be hard" Hagrid muttered "if I were ter – er – speed things up a bit, would yer mind not telling anyone at Hogwarts?"

All of the children/digimon there shook their heads, as Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and tapped the boat twice, causing it to speed off. As Calamarimon and Kazemon sped after it, the chosen group decided to make conversation "So Calamarimon, how go things in the digital world?" Takuya asked.

Calamarimon frowned a little bit "not as smoothly as we'd like, the digital world is being rebuilt alright, but aside from just recently it's been me and the other Legendary Warriors governing the digital world" she explained "some didn't trust me and the others who went corrupted, Lowermon was barely trusted 'cause Lobomon would challenge anyone who thought Lowermon was traitor"

Koichi and Koji looked at each other, smiling. They both knew that this was partly due to the feelings they had imparted onto their spirits.

"Was there any other problems?" Kazemon asked, flying low enough to hear the conversation.

"Trust me girlfriend we had our hands full" Calamarimon said "but we had help. The Sorcerymon at Seraphimon's helped us out with the magic side of things with ya'll, he has connections apparently"

As the group reached the dock, with Zoe dedigivolving and Calamarimon changing back into Rana, the group headed off towards London.

As they walked through the little town, Harry looked at Hagrid "Hagrid" he said "did you say there are _dragons_ at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say" Hagrid said "Crikey I'd like a dragon"

"You'd like a dragon? As a pet?" Zoe asked, awestruck.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go"

They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes time. Harry had to handle the money and tickets, as Hagrid couldn't understand "Muggle money" as he called it, Koji, Koichi, Takuya and Zoe only understood Japanese money and the same applied to Ranamon, who was used to digi-credits.

As the group scrambeled on to the train Hagrid took up knitting what resembled a small canary yellow circus tent "Yeh lot still got yer letters?" Hagrid asked as he counted the stitches. As all six of them pulled the letters out Hagrid said "good, there's a list of everything yeh need"

Each one of them unfolded their letters to reveal second pieces of paper that none of them had noticed before and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_ ("There's a theory to this stuff?" Takuya asked, before being slapped by Rana, Zoe and Koji at the same time)

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment:

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_.

"Can we find all this in London?" the group asked

"If yeh know where to go" Hagrid said.

None of the group had been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all the others had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people. Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? Each of the kids was curiously looking for somewhere that sold magic goods, but were having little luck, but despite this they couldn't help but trust Hagrid.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

"It is?" Rana asked curiously

It didn't look that famous, it was actually a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, none of them would have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he, the chosen and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered them inside the pub.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be —?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. While they watched Harry shake hands with all the wizards, the chosen teens heard "I don't believe it, both Harry Potter and the Legendary Warriors!" They looked around for the source, Takuya spotting a rather familiar Wizardmon "hey you're that Candlemon that Tommy and I faced!" Takuya said.

"Indeed" Wizardmon said "it's an honour to see you again, on less hostile terms at that" he looked at all of them, then saw Koji, Koichi and Rana "I don't recall seeing you three before though, are you legendary warriors as well?"

"I'm Koji, warrior of light" Koji introduced "this is Koichi, my brother, the purified warrior of darkness" he added, placing emphases on the word purified "and the purified Ranamon"

Wizardmon looked at each in turn "it seems that even the most corrupted are not beyond saving after all then" Wizardmon said with a smile.

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously, towards Harry. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Guys, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked

"D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll all be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on — lots ter buy. Come on you lot."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Hagrid grinned at Harry.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh — mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" Harry asked

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag — never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject — now, where's me umbrella?"

"Vampires and Hags?" Zoe mouthed to the others. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back all of yeh."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

Hagrid grinned at their amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Isn't that on the list?" Koichi asked

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Everyone wished he had about eight more eyes. All of them turned their heads in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

"Not as made as the Kappa fin" another said "a Galleon an ounce, there off their nut"

Takuya, Zoe, Koji and Koichi looked at each other nervously "Kappa's exist"? Takuya asked.

"Don' worry, there not as dangerous as yeh think they would" Hagrid comforted

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about the gang's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," they heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry, not to mention the others, had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was —

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.

"Nowhere near what Goblinmon look like" Zoe pointed out.

"Yeh, Digimon happen to look quite different to their counterparts" Hagrid answered.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

"'less y'all had some super powerful stuff with y'all" Rana pointed out.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The group made for the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"We also need to get some money out from Vault 511" Takuya added.

"You have the passcode?" the goblin asked.

"Yes" all the chosen replied.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. The kids, including Rana, who had all expected more marble, were surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — Hagrid with some difficulty — and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"This place is pretty" Zoe commented "especially seeing as its underground"

Soon enough the cart had stopped at Harry's vault, Hagrid looking very green indeed. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's — it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from him faster than blinking. How often had they complained how much Harry cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London. He wasn't the only one, as all of the chosen, aside from Rana, looked at the fortune in amazement.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh."

Next up was Vault 551. Unlike Harry's vault this had no keyhole, but a number pad and a small dome. "Passcode?" Griphook asked

"1337" Takuya said

"Correct" Griphook answered "now one of you must strike the dome with an digimon attack" he pointed out.

Koichi held out his D-Tector "I'll do it" he said, a band of data appearing around his hand "Execute, Spirit Evolution" he announced, surrounding himself with dark energy "Loewemon!" he announced, facing the dome "Shadow Meteor!" Loewemon added, blasting the dome, which absorbed the attack and glowed, then the door opened. The group all gazed in awe at the amount of money in front of them, then quickly scooped up enough to sustain them for the year.

Hargid turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck, with Koji and Zoe doing the same for Takuya.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole or other features.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

"Something really cool has to be in the vault" Takuya said as the door opened "I bet two knuts its jewels".

"Nah, more likely gold" Rana pointed out.

"I bet its none of those" Harry said

"Deal"

At first when the door fully opened, they thought nothing was in the vault. Then they noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat as Takuya and Rana handed two knuts a piece to Harry, scowling.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.


End file.
